michelleericksonfandomcom-20200215-history
Michelle Erickson Wiki
Welcome to the Michelle Erickson Wiki You have reached the wiki page for multi-award winning Indie author, Michelle Erickson. In the past, Michelle has suffered from post apocalyptic stress syndrome while writing 5 Blanks, recovered an ancient artifact and destroyed the wickedest city in the world using a pair of star-crossed lovers, recovered Christmas by unearthing the forgotten love story of the Klauses, and saved a little girl from a terrorist organization armed with a Barbie head and a woman in a coma. (Big sigh of relief that it's over) It has been a long and miraculous (sometimes mental), journey. As you read this, she's being consumed by Masters of Lightning, ghosts, clouds, and roses. She bids you "good reads" wherever you go and in case she doesn't survive her latest adventure, she left her will at the bottom of a volcano under a rock. About the Author "I'm an old soul that accomplished an unusual goal: publish 12 books in 12 months. I did it in 11 because I'm the white rabbit of time (so my children tell me). I live in Idaho, work in another world, and thrive on the written word." [[http://www.amazon.com/Michelle-Erickson/e/B0040Q53J8/ref=sr_tc_ep?qid=1310091918 1]] *[[Biography]] *[[Awards Won]] *[[Author's Blogs]] *[[Articles about the Author's work]] 12 Books in 12 Months *[[12 in 12]] *[[Why Ebook?]] *[[Why Lulu?]] The Books In Published Chronological Order #[[5 Blanks]] #[[Chest of Souls]] #[[Lend Me Your Mind]] #[[Klaus]] #[[Aftermath]] #[[Sacrifice of Souls]] #[[Traps]] #[[Stone Dreams]] #[[Division of Souls]] #[[Storm]] #[[Walking in Lightning]] #[[Pic Jump]] #[[Hallows Gate]] #[[Five: The Power Rising]] #[[Fathoms Deep]] #[[Said in Stone]] #[[Winds of Change]] #[[Up in Flames]] (Coming 2014) Chest of Souls Series '''Main Series''' (In Chronological Order) #Chest of Souls #Lend Me Your Mind #Aftermath #Sacrifice of Souls #Traps #Stone Dreams #Division of Souls #Storm #Walking in Lightning '''Prequels''' (In Chronological Order) #Five: The Power Rising #Fathoms Deep #Said in Stone #Winds of Change (''Coming in 2014'') #Up in Flames (''Coming in 2014'') Artwork 1. [http://chest-of-souls.deviantart.com/gallery/ Fanart] group for Chest of Souls (at deviantart.com)*. * Warning, enter at your own risk. It is DEVIANT art for a reason. 2. The gallery below is a combination of the '''Chest of Souls''' series ''and ''it's '''prequels'''. (For those that don't want to go to deviant art.) CoupleSmall-Redo.jpg|Brenna and Talon. Drawn by ''Daekazu''. the_storyteller_by_misao_chan-d46fps3.png|The Story Teller. Art by Miaso-Chan. LTS-Mee CO.jpg|Mee Running. Drawn by ''StravenLite''. Colored by ''Light-Tone-Studios''. Sister puzzle.jpg|The Ryn Sisters. Drawn by ''StravenLite.'' COS-SandSlasher.jpg|Sand Slasher. Drawn by ''StravenLite''. BrenTalTree.jpg|Brenna and Talon in the Forest Wife's realm. Drawn by ''StravenLite''. COS-Yabara.jpg|Yabarra. Drawn by ''StravenLite''. COS-Bk5-FemaleBrains.jpg|Tryk's in Trouble. Drawn by ''StravenLite''. TalonandBrenna2 Fin.jpg|Talon and Brenna. Drawn by ''Laura Hollingsworth''. COS-PlagueCrab.jpg|Plague Crab. Drawn by ''StravenLite''. loni__mari_and_haddy_wagon_by_kalmastari-d460u2x.jpg|The 3 Sisters in a Wagon. Drawn by ''KalmaStari''. COS-Pursha.jpg|A Pursha. Art by StravenLite. COS-Raykah.jpg|A Raykah, known to be in the Ammonite Isles. Art by StravenLite. RaenJarow - Misao-Chan.png|Raen and Jarrow. Art by Miaso-Chan. COS-Knobby-eyed-man.jpg|A Knobby-eyed Man. Art by StravenLite COS-Kee&Tiz.jpg|Kee and Tiz. Art by StravenLite. COS-RoyalRyke.jpg|A Royal Ryke. Art by StravenLite. Soline with designs.jpg|Soline, One of the 5 Creators. Drawn by ''StravenLite''. COS-Gantac.jpg|A Gantic. A giant of ice. Art by StravenLite RotRockCOSpt2.jpg|Rot Rock! Drawn by ''StravenLite''. at_the_forest_wife__s_by_misao_chan-d4lz61p.png|At the Forest Wife's. Drawn by ''Misao-Chan''. COS-BrenWyn.jpg|Brenna and Wyn in the Forest Wife's Realm. Art by StravenLite SOS Wyn 16-17.jpg|Wyn and Edge. Around 16-17 yrs. Art by StravenLite. COS-NipTeezKits.jpg|Nip and Tease...and a poor bug. Art by StravenLite. COS-Mal.jpg|Mal and the Twin Shees. By StravenLite. COS-I Blue.jpg|Mee, Blue, and his new owner. Art by StravenLite. COS-Sno&Edge.jpg|Sno and Edge. Art by StravenLite. COS-Cue-Mee.jpg|Mee and Cue. Art by StravenLite. COS Loni&Wyn.jpg|Loni and Wyn. Art by StravenLite. Five-SolineSearches.jpg|"Where are you!?" - Soline. Art by StravenLite. LoniRockingWyn.jpg|A Comforting Lullaby. Loni and Wyn. Art by StravenLite. WynSnoEdgeTune.jpg|Wyn, Sno, and Edge. Art by StravenLite. COS Mari.jpg|Mari. Art by StravenLite. Haddy - Face.jpg|Haddy's Smirk. Art by StravenLite. Mari Telling Off Haddy.jpg|Mari telling off Haddy. Art by StravenLite. TassyRun.jpg|Tassy Running. Art by StravenLite. Ketu Modae.jpg|Ketu Modae. Art by StravenLite. COS5-BWC-WaterTrap.jpg|Brenna, Wyn, Chun, and Garb. Art by StravenLite. Brenna&Wyn.jpg|Cousins and Mee. Art by StravenLite. Utahna Head Mistress of Hyperion-W headband.jpg|Utahna, Head Mistress of Hyperion. Art by StravenLite. The Five (Colored).jpg|The Five Creators. Vael, Jaydren, Revaya, Soline, Ammon (and Spar). Art by StravenLite. Book Signings 1. Rexburg, ID. Dec. 15, 2011 Author's Contact Information 1. Author's business email address: '''[mailto:michelleterickson@gmail.com michelleterickson@gmail.com]''' Sources 1. [http://www.amazon.com/Michelle-Erickson/e/B0040Q53J8/ref=sr_tc_ep?qid=1315442304 Amazon.com, Author's page.] 2. [http://readersfavorite.com/2011-award-contest-winners.htm Readers Favorite: Book Reviews and Award Contest - 2011 Award Contest Winners] 3. [http://hearthavenidaho.blogspot.com/ Hearthaven, Author's blog.] Entry Sept 7, 2011. Latest activity